Scornet
The Scornet is a small minion Neopteron that appears alongside its master, the Scornet Maestro. They are weak, but attack in huge swarms. They are found in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Strange Planet". English: Scornet Japanese: ?? Latin: Vespa cantus In-Game Information Singing hornets that are known for their swarms. Controlled by a Scornet Maestro so precisely that they can fly in complex formations, their skewering attacks slowly kill smaller creatures. Driven mad by scents emitted by the Scornet Maestro. Basic Information Monster Class: Neopteron Weakness: Fire Element: none Status Ailments: none Habitats: Anywhere, excluding special areas Behavior: *They are the only minion monster in the series to appear in every regular area *They never attack a hunter unless commanded by a Scornet Maestro or enraged by the Scornet-Scented ailment *Winged Pikmin are able to kill them easily Physiology and Behavior The Scornet is a small monster that resembles a hummingbird, but it is actually closely related to the Vespoid. Their wings are so small that they must constantly beat them in order to fly. This creates a loud, singing hum that gives them their title of 'Singing Swarm'. They have bullet-shaped bodies that make it easy for them to fly. Scornets are commonly found on their own, but the far rarer Scornet Maestro is able to call vast numbers of Scornets to its side and command them like an army. Because the Scornet Maestro is highly aggressive, it will control Scornets to use in battle by exposing them to an irritating scent. While their stings are harmless individually, they are deadly in large numbers. In Monster Hunter Destiny Available Quests High-Rank Behold the Singing Swarm!: *''Goal'': Hunt 20 Scornets *''Location'': Flooded Forest (Day) / Old Desert (Day) / Volcano (Night) *''Environment'': *''Client'': Insect Collector *''Description'': I was out looking for rare butterflies when I came across the oddest sound. It sounded like singing, so I followed it and ended up finding a swarm of little bird-like hornets, the likes of which I've never seen before! You simply must obtain a few for me! G-Rank The Maestro's Army: *''Goal'': Hunt 50 Scornets *''Location'': *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Scornet Maestro) *''Client'': Royal Guard *''Description'': We've got a swarm of annoying bugs afoot, and they're driving the king crazy. To make matters worse, there's a really big one lurking around that's summoning them from all over. It we're attacked by this gathering army, the biggest flyswatters in the kingdom wouldn't save us! *''Note'': If the Scornet Maestro appears, all the Scornets will relocate to its area. Items/Carves High-Rank Body x1: Scornet Pelt+, Scornet Wing+, Scornet Hormone G-Rank Body x1: Scornet Fur, Scornet Cutwing, Scornet Hormone A-Rank Body x1: Scornet Fuzz, Scornet Magnifiwing, Scornet Aggressor Item Descriptions H': *'Scornet Pelt+: A lovely, downy pelt that came from a little neopteron. It is beautifully plush. *'Scornet Wing+': This wing is unique in that it produces a strange sound when vibrated quickly enough. In a swarm, it seems to sing. *'Scornet Hormone': Odd chemicals that regulate aggression in Scornets. They are produced when near a Scornet Maestro. G': *'Scornet Fur: Fur from a rare, singing hornet. Bright yellow and wonderfully soft. *'Scornet Cutwing': The wings of a Scornet produce its signature singing hum, but only in a group does it become audible. A': *'Scornet Fuzz: When harvested in great numbers, this fuzzy down can be made into all sorts of lovely garments. *'Scornet Magnifiwing': A beautifully-shaped wing from a Scornet. When rubbed against another, a wonderful song is heard. *'Scornet Aggressor': Foul chemicals that a Scornet Maestro exudes to raise the aggression of its army. Scornets will follow this scent to the ends of the earth. Attacks Normal Skewer: Flies directly toward the hunter with a loud hum, using its beak as a spear. Scornet Maestro-Induced Scornet Wave: The Scornet Maestro plays a buzzing melody that irritates the Scornets into forming perfect rows. The rows then launch themselves forward one by one at the target. Scornet Aura: The Scornet Maestro plays a strange and creepy melody that unnerves the Scornets into forming two rotating loops around the Scornet Maestro. It will play its song again, which sends the Scornets radiating outwards to hit anything in their way. Scornet Ring: The Scornet Maestro plays a soothing melody which calms the Scornets into forming a large ring around the target. The ring then closes in and deals a large amount of damage. Scornet Rapid-Fire: The Scornet Maestro plays a loud and aggressive melody that angers the Scornets into forming a cone-like formation. The cone then points forward, and the Scornets fire themselves rapidly at the target. This attack can be aimed while the Scornets are firing. Scornet Torpedo: See Scornet Rapid-Fire. When enraged, the Scornet Maestro will play its melody more quickly, and the entire Scornet cone will launch itself toward the target. Equipment Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -25 *Water (0) *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Earth +5 *Sky (0) *Dragon +20 Skills: Teammate Rally, Horn Maestro, Honey Hunter, Health -10 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +10 *Thunder +15 *Ice (0) *Earth +15 *Sky +10 *Dragon +30 Skills: Horn Maestro, Evasion +2, Teammate Hero, Combination Pro, Critical Eye -2 Weapons Great Sword Hunting Horn Light Bowgun Crossbow Notes *The Scornet is an enemy introduced in the third Pikmin game. *Its Latin name means "singing hornet". *When a Scornet Maestro is somewhere on the map, all the Scornets will relocate to its current area. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255